


Bloody Musculature

by Twilit



Series: Quadrants Explored [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, S&M, Slightly non-con at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilit/pseuds/Twilit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kismesis is someone who you hate absolutely. Someone for whom your hate burns so purely and pleasurably that you never want it to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Musculature

It had to be one of the bleakest vistas you'd ever seen. You are Rose Lalonde and you survey an endless expanse of jagged rocks, canyons and errant stalagmites. The pointed stalagmites are strange, due in no small part to the fact that there was naught above her save endless steel blue sky. That, and the fact that you are in your Seer outfit, tip you off to the fact that you are probably in a dreambubble. But whose?

>   
> 
> 
> AG: Oh jegus who put me out in the fucking sun in the Jagged Pl8ns? Who's head do I have to 8r8k for this?  
> 

Ah. Hers. Of all the rotten luck. You look up and fluttering erratically in the sky is the annoyingly familiar form of Vriska Serket. This was going to be unpleasant, you could See. In fact, a quick perusal of various possible flitting timelines implied that this would likely end in tears and blood. Not for the first time, you wish your lightning fast visions allowed for more time to contemplate, like Terezi, rather than relying on instinct and luck... like Vriska.

Speaking of whom, it appears that Vriska had finally notices you and wafts down.

>   
> 
> 
> AG: Laaaaaaaalonde! Why aren't we 8urning up in this sun?  
> TT: Presumably because while this vista seems to be from your memory, the present sun is one of my recollections. And the sun on Earth has the decency to not burn life on our planet to a crisp.  
> AG: 8ooooooooring! I guess this is a dream 8u88le then? Well screw this, I'm waking up and trying again.  
> 

Vriska screws her eyes shut and lands roughly on the ground. Her angular face contorts in pain and with a curse her eyes fly open.

>   
> 
> 
> AG: What the fuck? I can't w8ke up!  
> 

After a moment's attempt, you determine that your situations are identical.

>   
> 
> 
> TT: Strange. It appears we've been forced to share this bubble for a reason.  
> AG: That sucks! Uuuuuuuugh, why did it have to 8e you of all people.   
> TT: Yes, yes, we are all aware of your calignious waxings towards me. Try not to get any fluid on me.  
> What? That's ridiculous! As if you'd 8e worthy of my h8te. Filthy human, don't get ideas a8ove your station.  
>   
> 

You don't buy her reaction for a second. Ever since you and Kanaya had become serious, Vriska had made little effort to hide her building hatred of you.

>   
> 
> 
> AG: 8luh 8luh 8luh huge 8itch. Look, Kanaya's place is to the east of here. We both know her, maybe that's why we're here.  
> TT: Hmm. As good a starting place as any, and remarkably prescient on your part. I can See that no ill comes from heading in that direction.  
> AG: Let's get on with it then.  
> 

Vriska takes off and gets about fifteen feet away before you remind her

>   
> 
> 
> TT: I know it's terribly difficult for you to keep these things straight with as limited a mental capacity as yours, but I cannot fly.  
> AG: Well, sure suuuuuuuucks to be you doesn't it? Have fun crossing r8zor sharp rocks, clim8ing steep cliffs and plummeting to your doooooooom!  
> TT: Very well. I shall resign myself to this terrible fate, as you have apparently resigned yourself to remaining trapped in this dream bubble for all eternity.  
> 

A series of swears, curses and unpublishable remarks are flung your way, but Vriska returns in short order. After some awkward experimentation, heated debate and one near x2 accidental death combo the two of you are airborne. As a troll, Vriska was naturally many times stronger than you and that strength had been honed through a session devoted almost entirely to combat. She carries you in her arms easily, if not comfortably. It seems she takes every opportunity to be buffeted in the wind, jostling you in her bony arms. Your only reasonable response is to wrap your arms around her neck and try not to think about the intimate implications of this.

You speak little on your flight. What is there to say? There is little that you two have in common, aside from Kanaya. And Vriska was indeed correct, if she did live near these Jagged Plains, her hive would be a reasonable nexus. She tried sorting through her visions during the flight, but could only tell that nothing terribly dangerous would come of this course of actions.

The beat of Vriska's butterfly wings began to slow. You looked at her pointedly.

>   
> 
> 
> TT: What, tiring already? Where's this legendary troll endurance and hardiness I heard no end of earlier?  
> AG: Oh, don't get me wrong, Lalonde, I still have pleeeeeeeenty of flying left in me! 8ut I also have superior vision to your crappy human eyes, so I can tell that Kanaya's hive is just over there.   
> 

You hadn't even noticed that the uneven ground of the Jagged Plains had turned into a more regular sand, so lost was she in her attempts to sort out her visions. Presently, her eyes could pick out a vast oasis in the distance. As they approached, Vriska swooped down from on high and basically dropped her like a kinetic bomb. Long having foreseen the possibility, you tucked and rolled, and came up into a casual stroll with but a light dusting about her. Her casual stroll slowed into a stop as she gazed about.

>   
> 
> 
> TT: It's... beautiful.  
> AG: Yeah, Kanaya had a gr8t eye for landscaping. Too many colours for my t8ste though.  
> TT: I was given to believe that your planet was a barren wasteland, designed to breed a hardy warrior species. But this, this botanical garden... truly a testament to Kanaya's skill.  
> AG: Yeah, fussyfangs could 8ring out the 8eauty in just a8out anything. Now we going inside or what?  
> 

You stay silent on Vriska's choice of words. The psychologist in you wants to peel her apart as Kanaya's former moirail, but you cannot help but think it would be invading Kanaya's privacy somehow.

Vriska, on the other hand, doesn't seem to have any problem doing so. She fairly well kicks open the door to Kanaya's hive and yells for her. When there is no answer, she goes stomping through the endless rooms of the hive looking for her. You do the same, if with a bit more grace and cautious deference to your... girlfriend? Matesprit? You've yet to ascertain where your relationship lies. Eventually, you determine that neither Kanaya, nor a memory of her, is present in this dream bubble.

Of course Vriska's reaction to this is a bevy of ceaseless complaints, until you snap at her.

>   
> 
> 
> TT: This is getting us nowhere, Vriska. Instead of bitching endlessly about things you can't change, perhaps show me around. If it stands to reason that we were to come here, then perhaps we are supposed to develop a deeper understanding of Kanaya.  
> AG: Yeah? That what you think or See?  
> 

You blink a long moment, your eyes hidden under your cowl.

>   
> 
> 
> TT: I can See no harm coming of it.  
> 

Vriska huffs impatiently and shows you around. The respiteblock and other chambers are explained to you, usually in the context of what she and Kanaya had done in them.

>   
> 
> 
> AG: Here's where Kan would 8rush my h8r.   
> AG: This one time, I 8arged in and stepped right on her needle holding plush vegetable. Gog, that hurt!  
> AG: Here's where we had feelings jams.  
> 

It was a pathetically transparent ploy. And yet, you cannot escape the conclusion that

>   
> 
> 
> TT: You did enjoy your time as her moirail.  
> AG: Of coooooooourse I did! I'd 8e cr8zy not to! She was great, we just had... differences in how we saw our relationship. 8ut fuck this, I'm getting tired.  
> TT: Tired in a dream bubble? Categorically impossible, my dear.  
> AG: Yeah? Well you're not the one who had to carry your heavy ass across the pl8ns. Geeeeeeeeze Lalonde, put on some w8ght since the game?  
> 

Right then, you want to snap at her, bite her face off with some cunning witticism, but you can't. A vision strikes you like a thunderbolt and you nearly topple. You continue with this, and you're both going to tear out each others' throats. Blood is everywhere and your cold bodies flash before your eyes. What does it mean to die in a dream bubble?

Vriska is looking at you askance, a thin eyebrow raised.

>   
> 
> 
> TT: Perhaps you're right. Get some rest or...whatever it is one does in a dream bubble to recuperate.   
> 

She spins on her heel and marches off into the sitting block. You follow at a distance. Not from fear, but from sensible caution. The two of you are waxing so black that...

and another vision hits and this time you do hit the floor, curled up into a ball. A definite image, so rare, forms in your mind as millions of feelings bombard your nerves at light-speed. Orange clothing in tatters everywhere. Blood strewn artfully across heated skin. Your insides contort painfully and warmly and pleasurably. Unholy Cthulhu you suddenly know why you're here and it's your fault. You know how to get out of this and you can't believe how much you hate Vriska Serket at the moment.

When you get to the sitting block, Vriska is trying to stretch her wings and arms at the same time. It appears to be going poorly due to competing muscle groups. You approach quietly, coming up behind her on the couch, or whatever overly complex Alternian phrase trolls used to describe it.

>   
> 
> 
> TT: Sore muscles?  
> AG: Gog yes. Why the hell did I agree to carry you again?  
> TT: If you'd permit, I could apply to you a form of Earthling lay healing that Kanaya seems to enjoy.  
> 

Vriska is immediately suspicious, but dropping Kanaya's name seems to have averted the worst suspcion.

>   
> 
> 
> AG: Is it going to kill me?  
> TT: Of course not. Have we not previously established that both of us need to be alive to depart this accursed bubble?  
> AG: Wellllllll, is it going to hurt?  
> TT: Almost certainly. I'm not terribly skilled at it. But I'm sure you can, as Strider would say, suck it up.  
> AG: Well if it's good enough for fussyfangs it's good enough for me.  
> TT: Very well. Turn your back to me, I will begin.  
> 

Vriska turns away from you and you place your hands on her shoulder blades. You begin to knead, getting a feel for the knots and musculature as you massage. Vriska immediately tenses up and you order

>   
> 
> 
> TT: Relax. It doesn't work if you fight me.  
> 

Vriska attempts to relax, but it's a half-hearted thing. To compensate, your dig your fingers into her muscles harder to work out the knots. You have only the barest concept of how this works and you were outright lying about having given Kanaya a massage. However, as your work the troll's flesh, it occurs to you that perhaps you should. Although probably much gentler.

You strike upon a particularly dense knot and when you rub it out, Vriska lets out a pained moan. You are not prepared for how your pulse accelerates. You instinctively go looking for equally dense areas and find them around the base of her wings. Kneading away, you drag more gasps and moans from Vriska's throat as your face heats. You discover, however, that no matter how cleverly the godtier tunic is designed for wearing, you cannot properly work at the troll's muscles.

Your hands knead their way down Vriska's back and something like a sigh of relief leaves her. As the rub heads lower, you pause and clamber up and over the rear of the couch. Vriska starts, and looks up backwards at you.

>   
> 
> 
> TT: Scoot forward, I can't reach the small of your back.  
> AG: Oh, and let you that close? Like I'd trust you not to sta8 me the first chance you get.  
> TT: Stab you with what? Besides, this must be done to your whole... back to work.  
> 

Vriska shudders slightly and it's only because you are this close that you can tell. She slides forward and you flush further as you slide down behind her, your legs wrapping loosely around hers. She has to be able to feel the heat coming off you, but you push on.

You work the small of her back, causing her to arch beautifully and you can't believe you just used that word to describe Vriska Serket. That's when you know you're committed to this. Goddamn, but you hate this woman for doing this to you. As she's arched, you reach up and unbutton the horn-holes in her hood. You gently pull it down off her head and her mane of hair spills everywhere. You half expect to be assaulted by some stench, but it just smells of... her.

You gather it up and out of the way, and work on her neck. She tenses and your fingers go partly around her throat, but you don't validate her fears and choke her, as much as you want to. One good squeeze and oh god why did you just blush harder. Fucking Vriska Serket.

As your fingers leave her neck, you bring your nails into it. Now this, this you've done to Kanaya and know the efficacy of. The sharp, feathery trail of nails against skin is intoxicatingly erotic to just about anyone and you're rewarded by a soft hiss from Vriska as she leans back slightly. You retrace your path down her back and from this perch you can access other knots more easily. The hardest one elicits a loud moan and Vriska's clawed hand grabs your thigh. A gasp escapes you and you freeze momentarily before continuing lower.

When you slip under the tunic to knead flesh directly, the troll makes no comment. Her breathing is deeper though, and every so often her hand on your thigh flexes. Breaking up another obstinate knot, she gasps in pain and digs her claws deeper. You inhale sharply and apply your own nails down her back to which she growls. Appreciatively, you think. Tracing a pattern with them up and under the tunic, you reach the base of her wings. The tunic bunches and catches on them, causing her to wince and unconsciously dig into your thigh again. You lean in and whisper into her ear

>   
> 
> 
> TT: Unless I am mistaken, you appear to be enjoying this pain every much.  
> AG: 8luh 8luh huge 8itch shut up and keep doing what you o8viously enjoy too.  
> 

Another time, that might have stung, but right now your skin is on fire, you can see the pores on her dark grey skin and your nose is full of her. You tug up at the bottom of her tunic, indicating the obvious. There's a bare moment of hesitation before she raises her arms and you can slide the whole thing up and off. She kicks her rear out in an arch and you're POSITIVE she can feel your heat. Her arms come down and one hand is deliberately placed on either of your thighs.

And then her back is bare to you and your heart nearly stops. It's a ruin of scars and marks and all you want to do is add to them and make her bleed. So you place your nails at the top of her shoulders, dig in and drag them down. Your nails aren't troll claws and so don't break skin, but she hisses as you roughly carve an eldritch design in her back. Then your heated hands are back at kneading and rubbing, the contrast of warm comfort and sharp pain causing her to nod her head forward.

It's not long before her hands are mirroring the kneading and rubbing of yours, except with claws and surprising gentleness. For a troll, especially one of her particular psychoses. Your thighs still sting, but you are so far from caring you barely notice how it just adds to the heat at your core. You work your rubbing to the sides of her ribs and down past them. You grip her midsection to allow your thumbs to press deep into her back and she arches again, so severely her hair falls down her back and she can stare at you through heavily lidded eyes. They smoulder and as a small smile cracks on her face, she runs her thumbs sharply across your inner thighs. The claws catch on and tear through the material. Cold air gives you a start and she chuckles. It's a deep and quiet thing that sets her breasts heaving.

You finally focus down her front, her breasts and midsection laid bare for you. She is so starkly beautiful you would tear her to bloody pieces if you weren't worried that would make her more attractive to you. Your grip on her midsection loosens and you drag your fingers and nails up and forward, feeling every rib and scoring a heated line up to her breasts. She colours a dark blue finally and one hand leaves its play on your thighs to languidly come up and around and flick off your cool. Your violet eyes never leave hers as she seizes you by the hair and pulls you down.

Your lips meet as you cup her small breasts and Vriska forces open your mouth with a moan. A coiling, near prehensile tongue invades and you're somewhere between revolted and aroused as you bite at it and her lips. It darts back into her mouth when you viciously tweak vestigial nipples and she returns your lip bite. Your head feels light as your blood drips between your barely parted lips.

You draw back slightly to regard her. Idly you tense and relax your hands and you can feel her scratch deliberately at your scalp with her claws. She licks her lips with that strange tongue and whispers

>   
> 
> 
> AG: Kanaya got a t8ste of your 8lood yet, human? Preeeeeeeetty delicious.  
> 

How dare she. How dare she bring Kanaya into this now. You want to RIP out her HAIR and PAINT the walls in her very BLOOD and you very nearly tremble with the overflowing emotion. You have never hated anyone this much in your life. It is a black, coiling thing around your heart and you never want the feeling to stop. She's about to say something and you silence her with another rough kiss.

You press into her mouth and feel the sharpness of her fangs as she moans in surprise. The two of you squirm shapelessly as your vie for some kind of senseless dominance. As your hands slide lower and lower, she twists and turns, grabs your hands and pins you to the couch's back. There is a vicious grin on her neck before she nuzzles her way into your hood, horns barely missing your eyes and nips at your neck.

In a half-panic, you struggle out of her pin and try to force her off, but soon stop as she drags her tongue against those areas and you virtually melt into her. Hands pushing against her shoulders wrap around her and nails claw their way down her bare back. Her own hands slip under your orange tunic and go straight for your breasts. She kneads them roughly, painfully as she breathes into you ear and inhales your hair. She gets what she wants, a moan out of you. Your nails now drag lightly across her back. You are playing with the hem of her pants when she suddenly strips the tunic off you.

Chill air hits you and your nipples stiffen immediately. It's like an invitation to her and she descends on one. The delicious heat of her mouth and the flickering touch of her tongue wrack your body momentarily before you go slack and dig your nails into her rear. You very nearly lose yourself as she bites down on one and tweaks the other, harder than you did. A cry of pain leaves your lips and you bite down on it, bite down into her shoulder. To your surprise, you feel a trickle of blood in your mouth and down your front. A flicker of Sight crosses your vision and you know by the end of tonight you both will be red and blue. Vriska's licking warm blood off your breasts and you drag your hands back and under her pants, grabbing soft ass. She rubs against you and you feel a familiar pressure twitch between your legs. The ensuing moan vibrates pleasantly against your chest and you can feel a hand descend below your waistline. As in all else, Vriska is an impatient kismesis.

You don't have time to ponder your casual acceptance of the troll term before she is sliding her hand over your mound. Your hips buck involuntarily and she murmurs something along the lines of “oh riiiiiiiight, no 8ulge” before cupping and pressing up against you. You nearly come right there, but hold on and grab her hair. Something's spilling out of your mouth and it goes something like

>   
> 
> 
> TT: Oh god oh fuck oh fuck you oh fuck yes, in meeee-  
> 

and her fingers slide in and your head is thrown back. You're shrieking her name as she displays surprising gentleness in fucking you with claws that could rip you open. One of your hands is tangled in her hair, pulling it, pulling her away but she's latched on to you breast against and her teeth bite in and you're pulling your own breast now. The searing pain doesn't stop you and it hurts so deliciously good. More fingers join the ones in you and she descends.

She drags your pants down with her teeth and oh god that was hot before kissing you hard on your clit. Your hips buck HARD and her tongue goes to work on your clit while she finger fucks you. Your vision is clouded with red and black and your hands are running through your hair and hers and you're an undignified screaming mess. The heat is spread through your body and every time you think you can't take anymore, she twisted here or there and another wave of pleasure wracks you. You are so close to the edge you can't-

There is one final, torturous lick before Vriska backs off, slips out of you and grins at you. Your eyes widen and you go to grab her head to make her fucking finish when she darts back and gives your clit a single. Soft. Bite.

Your world shatters. The waves of pleasure that had been building up break, the dam overflows and you come, bucking into Vriska's mouth. Your grip holds her there and she growls as she tried to push off. It's better than a vibrator and your cry goes ragged as you come again, black liquid pleasure filling your veins. The black heat rises, flushes your pale body and when it reaches your head, you pass out.

You're not sure when you wake, but you're propped against the back of the couch, instead of hanging off half it as you were when you came. Your pants are toss away and so are Vriskas. Twitching and pulsating, her bulge stands prominently in front of you. You know from making love to Kanaya that trolls are hermaphroditic, but it's still something of a shock to see Vriska's so close. It's longer than Kanaya's, thinner and is curved upwards to give a glimpse of a sodden nook beneath and beind.

Vriska see you wake and kneels on the couch in front of you. She grabs your head and pulls you down.

>   
> 
> 
> AG: Your turn, young l8dy. Let's see how much you've learned a8out alien physiology.  
> 

She sounds perversely and ridiculously like a school teacher and you have no goddamn idea why that turns you on more. You place one hand around the base of her shaft and wrap the other around her buttock for balance and later use. The troll bulge shares much of its physiology with a human male's penis, but your experience lay firmly on the side of bulges. So you twist and pump the shaft once, clearing the fibrous skin over the head of the bulge. Languorously, you lick a full circle around it and look straight up at Vriska. She nearly thrusts straight into your mouth right there. As it stands, the buck of her hips pushes past your lips and teeth.

From the gasp she lets out, you know its payback time. Idly you let your tongue play with her head, savouring her taste. Metallic, similar to the iron-y taste of human blood and more similar to the taste of hers. A flick of your tongue at the tip of her head and you send your mouth down the length of her shaft, putting extra pressure on your sharp canines and incisors. They're not troll fangs, but have the desired effect. Vriska gasps from the pain to her most sensitive parts. You repeated the process, stroking with one hand, and reaching around with another.

On your next descent, you loll your tongue out and run its slippery length down with you. Vriska tangles her grip in your short hair and pushes deeper into you. You give a sudden choke, but suppress it and keep going. Your other arm has wrapped around her leg and your hand is suddenly by her nook. She freezes as you spread her with your fingers. As you deepthroat her bulge, your tongue curls up into her nook. It's a technique you've practiced on Kanaya extensively, but Vriska's extra length pushes uncomfortably down your throat.

But one that Vriska apparently appreciates wholeheartedly. Her knees buckle as you simultaneously suck her off and tongue fuck her nook. You pull back before she can fall on top of you and cause serious damage to your throat, but you're not done yet. More pumping and several circles of your tongue around her has her moaning and thrusting into your mouth. You control the distance with the hand at her shaft and with the other, enter her nook. Trolls are less sensitive than human females in this area and you press and fuck her hard with your fingers. She is as tight a fit as you can imagine though and you can barely fit two fingers in. You impale her up to your knuckles and her thrusting becomes more desperate and erratic.

You feel her bulge begin to engorge further and you prepare. You slow down and torturously lick up and down her length, looking up at her. But she gives no sign of noticing you, her eyes rolled and her head thrown back. Cheated of a small victory, you stroke her hard once, twice, following your hand down with your mouth and syncing it with the fingers playing with her nook. Your teeth come back into play and like the masochist she is, you can feel her tense. On the third, you guess correctly, and just grab her ass as she grabs your head and thrusts as far into you mouth as she can go. There is a gurgled cry halfway between a laugh and a shriek as she comes into your throat.

You nearly gag as her cum floods your mouth and you're reminded why trolls use buckets. You let the mess flow out of your mouth as you pull back off her and her knees buckle. Reluctantly, you catch her. She ends up straddling you roughly and her eyes focus into the middle distance. As you see her start to regain consciousness, you grab her by the jaw and kiss her roughly on the mouth. She awakens into your kiss, and returns it full fervour.

You bite, kiss and lick, spreading blue tinged cum with red and blood blood across both your faces, necks and chests. Finally, that legendary troll endurance kicks in, and she grabs you behind your knees and roughly positions you parallel to the couch. You are already wet and spreading as she slides between your legs. The motion is so sinuous and natural, you wonder how you'd stayed apart this long and hate her for denying you this.

She enters you with a fast, hard thrust and you cry out her name. Digging your nails into her back, you wrap your legs around her midsection as she pulls out and pounds into you. This is not the gentle lovemaking of Kanaya and Rose. Vriska's hips pound into yours, and withdraw slowly. Your hipbones strike one another, sending flashes of pain up either bodies and heightening your hate and desire. It's not long before you descend into a mindless mess, gibbering “fuck you, fuck me, oh god more” and Vriska responds with “oh gog yes, say you hate me, say it 8itch!!!!!!!!”

Your nails dig so deep they draw blood and when that isn't enough you grab her hair and wings and twist. That causes her to cry out, thrust even deeper into you and bite your shoulder. As your blood flows down your back and front, Vriska's hands spread it across your chest. Massaging your breasts, she fucks you faster and your grip in her hair and wings tightens. You can feel her long bulge thrust up into your deepest parts, impaling you like sword and kissing sensitive spots. You're almost over the edge when Vriska kisses you hard on the mouth, moaning on her own. That breaks you, and you come, shuddering and tightening around her. That now-familiar black heat fills you and as you come, you try to extract yourself from her. Her bulge draws nearly out of you.

But Vriska's having none of it. As you disentangle yourself from her hair and wings, she slips her arms down and around your legs. She comes up and pins your arms above your head. In the motion, she's got your legs over her shoulder and your eyes widen and she pushed back into you.

Your gurgled protest is lost as she fills you again. Oh god, how can she keep how can I oh god fuuuuck. You want to tell her to stop, that you're sore, that it hurts but she's pounding ever deeper into you. With your ankles around her neck, she penetrates you with quick, hard gasps, each thrust going deeper than before. Before long she's drilling long, hard strokes into you and you're beyond caring about the pain and soreness. She's got you so close to coming you want to kiss her so you do.

As you twist up to make the kiss, she pushes down with a breathless gasp. Her bulge swells impossibly and as your bite down on her lip she comes into you, filling you with her genetic material. You throw your head back with a cry and come once more, your nether aching with the joyous pain of too much sex. She fills you completely and you hate that you like it and hate that she can do it.

There's a soft keening coming from the back of her throat and her grip on your wrists relaxes. As she twitches and softens inside you, you release her lip to deepen the kiss. The last thing you remember is both of you locking eyes and coming to an accord.

 

When you awaken in truth, Kanaya is curled up on a corner of the bed you share, staring at you wide-eyed. Her bright skin shows signs of flushing jade and you imagine you she's heard at least part of your night. Going bright red, you awkwardly attempt to explain, stuttering,

>   
> 
> 
> TT: Kanaya, love, I have just seen Vriska in a dream bubble...  
> TT: I mean I believe I may   
> TT: That is to say, I believe it is time that I am completely honest with myself and you.  
> GA: Yes Dearest?  
> TT: In a vision I was informed that I'd be suppressing, I mean... oh hell.  
> TT: I believe that Vriska and I will be participating a kismesissitude hence forth and I thought I shoul- Oh no please don't cry I didn't mean-  
> 

  


The rest of your words are lost as a crying Kanaya leaps across the bed and covers you with kisses.

>   
> 
> 
> GA: Oh Rose I Am Only Glad The Two Of You Have Finally Admitted To Yourselves How You Feel  
> 

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you cannot believe how much you love the woman in your arms. Or how much you hate the one in your dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> NaNoWriMo is for suckers. November is when I write excessive amounts of explicit porn for your perusal. I make no promises or apologies.


End file.
